Drifting Away: Chapter 1
by Blazer
Summary: Okay, chapter 1. Really not sure of the genre so I'm going for general.


Finally!Done with tests!How many people believe that teachers get together to conspire against students by planning all of their tests in the same week/day?Oh well…At least I can get back to writing now.Second part here.

I suppose I should write a disclaimer, not sure why though... How can I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't be posting at all. I'd be buying stuff all day. Anyways... I do not own Pokemon or any characters that appear in it.

# Drifting Away: Chapter 1

Holding in her breath, Misty blinked once then twice before frantically ripping the envelope open.She pulled a tattered letter and read aloud so her sisters could also hear.

_Dear Misty,_

_ _

_I'm sending this to Cerulean because I don't know where else to write.I'm not even sure if you're alive to read this but I can't give up hope…I'm pretty sure you'd be furious if I assumed you couldn't swim to safety.There's so much to write to you about, Misty.After we got separated, it seems I ended up on Marin Island out past Johto.The doctors say I've been in a coma for more than a year.It's still so hard to believe.My Pokemon, Dexter, everything's gone.One of the nurses said someone brought me in and maybe she took my things or I lost them at sea.Nurse Joy is letting me stay at the Pokemon Center for a few days.I'd call you or Brock but I don't know either of your numbers.I tried calling mom collect but she's not answering.Professor Oak doesn't seem to be around either.Misty, I'm scared.I really don't know what to do right now.Please write back soon if you get this.I could use some good news._

_ _

_Ash_

"He's alive," Misty whispered, clutching the letter tightly, "Ash is alive!"Misty smiled an infectious smile that spread to each of her sisters, "I have to tell Brock and Pikachu!" she cried, heading to the phone.Things were finally starting to look up.

* * * * * *

Years passed yet again, five to be exact, and there was still no sigh of Ash Ketchum.Mist had told Brock about Ash's letter.He seemed relieved but he did not share in Misty's enthusiasm.Misty questioned him about his lack of emotion and he simply replied, "Okay, he was alive a couple of years ago…But where is he now?"Misty hadn't thought about that.She had been so happy that Ash hadn't drowned that she failed to see Ash's situation.He was alone in a foreign land, had no money, no Pokemon, and no real way to come home.For all she knew, he may have survived drowning just to have died in some other fashion.And as each year slipped by, her hope of Ash appearing at her door was dashed bit by bit until she started to believe that Ash truly had died in the sea.

Many things had happened in the five years.Misty's sisters left to gym under her care as they each got married and moved away to start families.It didn't come as much of a burden though for Misty was content in managing the gym though she closed it for a few days every month so she could visit Brock, who had opened up his own breeding center in Vermillion.

* * * * * *

"Psyduck, try your Disable attack!" Misty ordered to her Pokemon.

The duck simply held his head and stared at her blanky."Psy?"

The opposing trainer grinned and clenched his fist in anticipation of victory."Graveler, Rock Throw!"

Before the rock Pokemon crushed hers, Misty recalled Psyduck into its pokeball and sighed."Good battle, you've earned a Cascade badge," she stated, sounding somewhat like a broken record as she placed a tear shaped object into the palm of the challenger.

As soon as the boy left, Misty began to close the gym doors.She consoled herself over the recent loss saying that now she could at least finish some paperwork.

* * * * * *

"Misty, there's someone here to see you," a bright eyed receptionist stated as she walked into Misty's office.

Misty looked up from some books she was writing in, a pair of glasses sliding down her nose.She sighed and set her pen down, obviously annoyed at being bothered."Who is it?"

  
"He didn't say…But he's kinda cute!" the receptionist replied happily.

Misty found herself rolling her eyes at the comment."You're so much like Brock," she mumbled as she squeezed past her assistant to get to the pool, "Probably some trainer looking for a battle."

She was quite surprised when she reached the pool.Expecting some kid trainer she was completely unprepared for the man who looked very much like a businessman.Long black bangs that matched the color of his suit fell down his face, almost hiding his dark eyes.He seemed to be struggling not to smile.

"Can I…Can I help you," Misty asked, even more surprised by the trembling in her voice.

"Misty?Is that you?" the man inquired.

"Who are you?" Misty questioned, trying to recall an image of the man before her, "Do you know me?"

"Gosh, you're beautiful…"

Misty blushed for a moment before going on the offensive."Who are you?" she repeated, poking the man in the chest, "You better tell me right now!"

"Easy, easy!" the man said, stepping back, his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender, "You've got to watch that temper of yours."

"How would you know if I have a temper?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the man started, "Maybe because I still remember every time we argued about that bike of yours?"

Now it was Misty's turn to step back, "It can't be you…"

"Misty, it's me!" the man announced, smiling broadly.

"Oh my god!" Misty screamed, tackling Ash in a hug.

"Ack…Misty…Can't…Breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," Misty apologized, releasing him, blushing madly.

"Ash…Where have you been?"

"Around…?" Ash replied smugly.He didn't have much time to realize his mistake as Misty decked him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Misty shouted, menacingly holding her fist above Ash's head.

"Ow…You're still freakishly strong," Ash muttered, rubbing his jaw as he got to his feet.

"Well?"

"Misty…How about I tell you everything over dinner?"

Misty pondered the ultimatum before agreeing, "Fine, but you're paying."

"Okay…" Ash timidly conceded, "But do I still owe you a bike…?"

There, done for now.I'll try to finish it the many more days of class left.Ugh…Summer, where did the summer go?Oh, for the other story.I'm kind of hung up on how it should go so I'm keeping that on the backburner until I can come up with a semi-decent way to put it to rest.


End file.
